I Love the Way You Lie
by loyolagal
Summary: What happens when Jack comes face to face with his past? Will the red headed beauty cause emotions which Jack thought had long since died to resurface? Will they be able to overcome the hurt and anger or will the pat consume them? Bad summary I know.Read!
1. Standing On The Edge

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Isabeau Fairchild. **_

_**Notes: Please Review! XOXOXO**_

Jack Sparrow was a pirate, pure and simple. He could hardly remember a time before he was infamous, and even in the brief moments when he did remember, he chose to ignore the insatiable urge to be a gentleman. He was no longer whom he once was. No, all that he was could be summed up in the way his name was said by those around him. From the husky whisper of his name, pulled from the sinful lips of a lady of Tortuga to the way Lord Beckett said it, with an angry biting hiss, all anyone needed to know about Captain Jack Sparrow could be discerned from the way his name was uttered.

He was cunning, devious, madly brilliant, a womanizer, a liar, a cheat, a thief, and he was, more often than not, a self serving bastard. The brand on his arm was nothing compared to the brand piracy had left on his very soul. So it was no surprise when his ship made port in Tortuga, the Captain hastily swaggering his way down the ramp and onto solid land in pursuit of his two greatest loves, behind the sea ofcourse, rum and loose women. It was like any other time the ship had made port in Tortuga, or so Jack thought. That was ofcourse until on the outskirts of town he happened upon a young woman on the edge of the cliff, sobbing and staring blindly down at the jagged rocks below. She did not hear him coming, she did not acknowledge his presence, and he might as well have walked on except for in an instant she had moved even closer to the edge, balancing on the precipice on the balls of her feet.

Jack was stunned, in all his years he had seen many people die and he had even seen a few take their own life, however he had never seen a woman who fancied taking a trip to Davy Jone's locker. Jack had been there, and he would not wish the locker upon his worst enemies, let alone upon the stunning beauty before him. Her fiery red hair blew in the wind, blocking his view of her face. Her cheap skirts billowed out around her, in stark contrast to her tiny waist. She was a lady of Tortuga. Jack knew that much, he could smell the cheap perfume floating towards him on the sea breeze. Jack also knew that he was going to have to talk her down off that cliff or find some other manner in which he could save her from herself. He sighed inwardly, what was it with him and damsels falling off of cliffs. He was tired of having to save others, when it was he who needed saving. Even if he would never admit that it was he who was the one in distress. Jack moved slowly, like someone would if they were approaching a cornered predator, towards the girl. A twig broke under his foot, and her head snapped upwards, her wild blazing eyes locking on his. His breath hitched when he saw the startling emerald eyes which peered out at him from under dark lashes. Her skin was like ivory, not a freckly or imperfection could be found on her face. Her lips were coated in a vibrant red, and her cheeks sported an almost matching hue. She was even more stunning than he had first thought. However, the look of utter despair which resided in her emerald depths reminded Jack of his original purpose and while her attention was on him and no longer on the cliff he made a rush at her. He caught her offguard, dragging her away from the cliff and onto the dewy grass covered ground.

When his breathing returned to normal, he took the time to look more closely to examine her. Her body shook beneath him, her kohl linner ran down her cheeks to drip onto her full bosom, but it was none of these factors which shocked Jack. It was the look of recognition in her eyes. He knew he had never seen her before, he would have remembered her face and her warm body.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Her voice was meak and broken and came out in a rushed gasp. He felt the familiar stirrings of desire and plastered on his best croaked come hither smile. "Its Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. Now whats a pretty little thing like yourself doing trying to take a trip to Davy Jones. Wouldn't want to waste your beauty on young Mr. Turner. Trust me, he's already got a girlie. A pirate king type of girlie." Jack practically hissed the part about the new captain of the Flying Duchman and his wife. He still was a bit sore with the two of them. He had always fancied Elizabeth would take him to her bed, but the only thing she did of the sort was kiss him before sending him to his death. "You don't remember me do you?" The look of hurt on her face caused Jack to take a dip into his memories. No, he was certain he had never seen her.

"Its me Jack. Isabeau. Remember?" The name sparked a memory deep within him, a memory he had tried to block out. A beautiful red headed beauty begging him not to go to sea. Telling him that the East India Trading Company had nothing for him that she could not offer herself. He had promised to come back to that girl, the one who had claimed his heart so long ago, but then he had been branded a pirate and he knew that he could not return to her. She deserved so much better, yet there was no way that the Isabeau who had held his heart so long ago could be here. She would never sink so low as to sell her body. She had a family who adored her, an immaculate cottage, and plenty of suitors which would have loved to have snagged her from Jack back in the day. Unknowingly he began to stroke the dainty band which sat on his left hand ring finger.

He had long blocked out the memory of his fiery wife. They had been so young, so naive, and he had left her with his heart. He refused to believe that the woman beneath him was one and the same, but when his eyes found her ring finger and saw the stunning ruby which sat their he shuttered. The woman beneath him was his wife, or at least she had been, now she was a common lady of the night. A beauty yes, but she no longer belonged to him, that much he knew. However, his heart pounded angrily in his chest at the though of another man's hands on her. She was his. He knew he had to stop that thinking. Whatever they had once upon a time was long dead. He was no longer the man she once knew. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. A man of the sea, a man who took no prisoners and refused to be tied to one person for more than a night. He sighed as he felt a rush of tenderness consume him as he looked down at her. "Isabeau Fairchild. It's been a long time luv. I see you'v gotten along well without me. Didn't wait for my return did you. Just wen't and found yourself a home in a brothel." His words were angry and biting,they were meant to hurt her and he didn't even know why he wanted to but he did. He immediately regretted his cold words when fresh tears sprung from her eyes and she attempted to shove him off of her. He let her up and she immediately scampered away from him. "It's still Isabeau Sparrow, Jack. But I see that I have been right to go by my maiden name. Your a cold hearted bastard, Jack Sparrow."

Her words haunted him long after she had turn and fled. Why would she still be considering herself his wife? What had made her want to take her life? And more importantly what had made her give up the comforts of her home to become a wench? Sure she was more beautiful than Scarlette and Gisselle combined, and surer she would rake in more customers, but she was of a different mold. She was better than them, and she sure as hell did not belong in Tortuga.


	2. When Will the Past Just Die?

When Will The Past Just Die

**Disclaimer: I only own Isabeau Fairchild. **

**Notes: Please Review and also check out my other story=]**

Isabeau sat in the dingy room at the brothel which she now called home. She stared blankly into the vanity mirror. How could this be? How could the only man she had ever loved, the man she had lost so long ago be in Tortuga? When he had left her all those years ago she had stayed faithful, bound to him by her love, even after she had been told by her family that he had died, even when she had found out that they had lied to her about his death in an attempt to keep her from the knowledge that he was a vile pirate. She had left her family then. She had fled with the daughter he did not know she had, the daughter that had been made the day he had left, the daughter who had eyes black as night and matching raven hair. A daughter who was a spitting image of her father. Isabeau had left in search of the man she loved, in search of the man she knew would not have become a pirate if he had had a choice. She searched for him for years, following the stories and tales of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, always reaching a new port a day too late.

She had dragged her daughter around the world with her until they came to Tortuga. The money had finally run out, and she was searching for a job. She tried to get a job as a maid or as a cook, but all that was offered to her was the job of selling her body. She had refused, she refused until finally the food that she had taken to stealing was not enough to sustain her and her daughter, but even then she would fain being full in order to give her daughter one more slice of bread or another apple. But when she saw her daughters health steadily decline, her small figure becoming weak and frail she knew that she would take any job given to her in order to feed her daughter and to give her a roof over her head. She had gone into the nearest brothel that night and began work. Luckily the madame had a soft spot for children and gave little Lisette a small room next to Isabeau's. It was horrible having to explain to her daughter why they could not share a room, to explain to her why she had to stay hidden from sight. To explain to her why mommy had to fain interest in the many men who frequented her room. But even this was nothing to her, as long as she was able to keep Lisette fed, clothed, and warm. She would lay down her life for her daughter as any mother should.

Isabeau shuddered at the memory of the vile pirate which had threatened to take her daughter from her if she did not leave Tortuga with him. She had refused, thinking his threats to be empty and hollow. No man, not even a pirate could take a daughter from her mother. Or so Isabeau had thought. That was until today, when she had returned to the brothel from a morning of shopping to find Lisette gone and a note in her stead. The damned pirate had taken her hostage and sailed away. He promised she would remain unharmed, he was merely taking her to a better home, he was going to leave her with a well respected family which owed him a favor and when he returned they would be free to be together. Isabeua knew that he would never disclose to her the location of her daughter, and she also knew that maybe he had done the right thing, a brothel was no place for a girl like Lisette, and so with that thought in mind she had raced out of town and to the cliff. The cliff where she had come face to face with her past.

When she had taken up residency at the brothel, she had hardened her heart, laying the past in the grave of her former life in order to keep her wits about her. She had seen the way men would gawk openly at her young daughter. Her beautiful

Lisette which was only a mere babe of ten was not safe if she could not keep her thoughts calm and prepared. She had to be able to protect her daughter, and so she had switched to her maiden name and shut her heart off from the world. She was a shell of who she had once been, no more joy or hurt could penetrate the walls she had built up. The only one who was allowed to see her truly happy was her daughter, her little girl who was her life. Isabeau laid her head down on the vanity, tears flowing woefully down her cheeks. She had lost her little girl for good. She had no way of getting her back, maybe in time she could convince the pirate to give her back, but she doubted he would. And now, ontop of her heart being ripped out by the loss of her daughter Isabeau had to deal with the fact that the man she loved, the man her heart had belonged to since they were mere babes growing up next door to one another, the man who had granted her the happiest day of her life on her sixteenth birthday when they had been wed, and the man who had shattered her heart two years later when he had left her to take to the sea, was now back in her life.

She knew now why her parents had tried to protect her from the knowledge of his piracy, the cold words he had spoken to her earlier hurt more than the thought of his death. Atleast when she thought him dead, she could pretend that he had died with love for her in his heart, but now she knew the truth. Jack Sparrow was a cold hearted, vile Pirate.


	3. Regrets Are Just a Memory, Or Are They?

Mistakes Are Just a Memory, or Are They?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Isabeau and Lisette( who I didn't even see coming). Weird how the writing takes you places you never thought you would go. lol.**

**Notes: Lots of love to everyone who has been reading my stories. Now for more reviewing..please and thank you xoxoxo**

Jack didn't know what had made him finally drag himself away from the cliff, where he had spent hours staring at the spot where Isabeau had once been, or why when he did finally drag himself away he headed towards the nearest brothel to request a red head rather than go and find the red head he so desired to hold once more. Yet, that is exactly what he did. He made his way into the Trusty Wench hardly able to control the anger and passion which had been sparked deep inside of him upon seeing Isabeau in a wench's getup and more importantly upon seeing her try and take her own life. He was furious to say the least, and he planned to take his frustrations out upon the nearest red head. He swayed up to the counter to order a bottle of rum and put in his request for a companion, barely noticing the appreciative glances that every woman in the room was throwing his way. He wanted nothing to do with them, he only wanted HIS woman, he thought possesively before realizing his mistake and correcting it with the idea of other men's hands upon her.

"I will take a bottle of your finest rum and your finest red headed wench." The lady behind the bar looked up at the man with the angry voice with surprise. Jack had preferred brunettes recently and the woman was shocked to hear him ordering something other than his usual. She knew of only one red head which would suit Jack's tastes when he got into such a fowl mood, but she also knew that she had given that poor girl a night off. But for Jack Sparrow she would go hunt the girl down herself. And so with a smile, she passed Jack the bottle of rum and told him to give her a few minutes to hunt down the girl. She hurried up the stares, not bothering to knock on the door. She was after all the madame of this facility and had the right to take as many liberties and she so chose to. She stood in the doorway, her eyes taking in the sight of the girl before her. It was a pity of course, but Jack Sparrow was her most prized customer and he would get what he wanted. "There's a customer here for you, I'm knowen I gave ye the night off and all but he's one of me best customers and he will be haven ya one way or another. So get yourself put together as quickly as ye can. I'm sending him up in a few ticks." The girl merely nodded at the fiery madame before drawing herself up and towards her wash bowl.

When the madame/ bartender had made her way down the stairs she came face to face with an anxious Captain Sparrow. "Is the lass almost ready fer me?" Jack slurred the bottle of rum almost empty of its contents. "You can be headen up now if you so chose to." Jack didn't need any more prompting, he bounded up the stairs and knocked on the door which he had seen the madame exit from. A soft voice called for him to enter. He opened the door and drank in the back of the beauty before him, her long red hair was tied up loosely exposing the soft ivory of her neck and shoulders to his hungry gaze. He swaggered towards the girl, his hand wrapping around her small waist, before traveling up towards her bosom. "Turn around luv, I want to see all of you." Jack murmured against her neck huskily, he noticed the shiver that ran through his body at his voice, but it was only momentary for she turned around with out reserve.

The face that was looking back at him shocked him. He staggered away from her as if he had been burnt by the sight of her. He didn't know how his luck could be so bad, or as a little part of him screamed, so good. Isabeau stared back at Jack angrily. He had never seen such fire in a woman's eyes, but he also had never seen such hidden sorrow. Again, he felt his heart strings tighten at the sight of her. What had happened to make her like this? "Well, I guess I won't be gettin' my money's worth then, huh luv. But maybe you will finally tell me what the bloody hell your doing in a place like this?" His voiced was sarcastic and laced with venom. The look of anger upon her face was once more replaced with sorrow. She was calculating whether or not she should tell him, but when the image of her little daughter being drug away by that blasted pirate she knew that she would tell him, and hope and pray that maybe their was a little piece of him which was human enough to try and get their daughter back.

"Well Captain Sparrow, its a bloody long tale, but since it starts and ends with you, I know you won't be too terribly dulled by see, when you left me, you left behind a piece of you which neither of us reckoned on, but seeing that I thought you would be coming back to me soon enough I wasn't too worried, until my parents told me that you had been killed during a pirate attack upon your ship. They told me only a matter of hours before I went into labor you see. Oh yes, the mighty Captain Sparrow had left me with a babe. A babe, which I loved and cherished enough for the two of us until she was five. I had been hearing tales about an infamous Pirate that went by your name and it wasn't until my darling Lisette's fifth birthday that I learned the truth from my parents. You hadn't died. You had turned coat and become a filthy pirate. Yet, even that didn't dull my love for you, my heart was so glad that you were alive, and I kept hope that some horrible circumstance had been wrought upon you to turn you into that which you hated the most, your father. So no sooner did I find out you were alive than I sold off all of my valuables, and our little cottage to go in search of you. I dragged Lisette all over the world, following tales of your pillaging and docking's, I was always a matter of days late, until finally we ended up in Tortuga and the money had run out. I tried to find a respectable job, but when our daughter began to starve I took whatever was open for me and thankfully the Madame gave us two rooms so that Lisette would not have to see the degradation of her mother. Only then did I go back to my maiden name, in hopes of keeping Lisette safe, but even that wasn't enough. A bloody pirate took a fancy for me and when I denied him, he took Lisette away, thinking that she was what was keeping me from taking to the seas. And so you see, I found his note this morning. He has given her away to a well to do family, offering her more than I ever could, and will return soon to take me for his own. And that Captain Jack Sparrow, is where my story leaves off, with me at the cliffs, hoping to die rather than to have to spend my life away from my darling girl and in the arms of a vile Pirate." She spit out the word Pirate with nothing but venom, she loathed Jack's kind for what they had wrought upon her.

Jack felt his heart shatter as she told him her story. Here he had been thinking that she had decided to run away from home and join this profession of her own choosing. He never would have thought that it was him who had been her downfall, and in no world had he ever thought that their love had given him a child, a daughter, a Lisette as her mother had called her. He wondered whether the girl looked like him or was a spitfire beauty like her mother and he damned the Pirate which took the girl from Isabeau as much as he damned the pirate for thinking to claim his wife for his own. No matter the past, no matter the regrets that lay buried within his breast and the red head opposite of him's breast, they regrets which he had thought were just memories to be buried and never brought to light he knew what he had to do, what he wanted to do, he was going to get his daughter back and kill the man who took her and dared to touch Isabeau. "Right then, luv, ye best be packen your things. It looks like we have a man to be hunting. If you'll just be telling me his name we will be onto the Black Pearl and out to sea before daybreak. I will be gettin our daughter back, and killen the thieven Pirate who took her." Jack snarled, his face hardening as he thought of his daughter in trouble. He didn't even know the little lass but he knew that he loved her, a thought that had never crossed his mind since he had become a pirate. " Blackbeard." The word came as a snarl from Isabeau's lips. Jack was caught even more offguard at the mention of the most notorious pirate to ever set sail. How much more trouble could Isabeau get into? "Right then. We are off to find the Queen Anne's Revenge."


	4. Time after Time

Time after Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Isabeau and Lisette. You know the drill guys...please review..constructive criticism, smiley faces..anything to inspire its taken me so long to update..I will update my other story tomorrow=] Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, its more or less a filler, but their is a nice twist on the end. Again I didn't even see it coming. **

Isabeau flung herself towards the edge of the ship, leaning over the railing to empty the contents of her stomach for the umpteenth time that day. She had forgotten how sea sick she got sometimes, and with the water growing choppier by the minute due to the storm lurking on the horizon, she knew that there would be no break in her sickness. The fact that Jack and her had not talked since she had gotten on the ship didn't help either. Ofcourse, it was her who had started the fight not long after they had boarded, but he didn't have to say half of the cruel things he had.

*Flashback*

"All right now gents, this is Isabeau Fairchild, and ye wont be touchen her while she is on board. She will be stayen in my cabin and I know that you all be 'aven a fear of a woman on board but she will be here for as long as this little journey takes." Jack faced his crew with a stiff back and a stern smile. He was the captain of this ship and he feared mutiny more than anything. The only way to get his crew on his side would be to show him that he would throw their mangy asses into the depths if they didn't give him his dues. The crew seemed to except her presence, all but one large brute, who Isabeau knew from her "job". He smirked up at Jack and with a sly smile told Jack just what he thought of Isabeau's presence on the Black Pearl. "You be bringin' a common wench aboard Captain Sparrow and you don't even have the decency to be sharen' her warmth with the crew. And trust me I know the warmth thats to be had between her lovely thighs." The brute sneered cruelly, taking a large step towards Isabeau, his hand outstretched towards her with desire.

"You're right Talen. She is a wench, but she won't be touchen any of ye unless she want's to and then you will be compensaten her for her talents, ye here me." Jack's response was calm and casual as he turned towards the helm, leaving Isabeau in complete shock of his icy behavior as well as leaving her to take her stuff to the cabin. "Here miss Fairchild. I'll be lenden you a hand." It was Gibbs who stepped up to help carry Isabeau's small trunk into Jack's cabin. Isabeau was furious with Jack, so furious that she completely ignored Gibbs's offer in order to storm after Jack. When she reached the wheel, he spun around to face her, and the smirk on his face was enough to cause her to raise her hand back and slap him as hard as she could. His head snapped to the side with the force of her blow and when he turned to look at her his eyes were darker than she ever remembered seeing them. His hand wrapped fiercely around her wrist, casting her down the stairs and onto the deck. Jack was not a violent man by nature, and he never dreamed about touching a woman in anger, but something about Isabeau brought out the worst in him. He was furious as he strode towards her shocked form.

The crew watched on in absolute shock. "Ye all can be doin' with her whatever you please. She is no longer under the Captains protection. She is as you said Talen. She is a common wench and she would be more than obliged to slack any of your desires." Jack's words were ice cold and piercing. They ripped into Isabeau's heart ripping a shattered moan from her lips. She didn't know the man who stood over her, he was not her husband. He was a pirate. She new that now, and if he wanted her to be a wench then she would be damned if she didn't show him just how good she could be at her profession. She pulled herself off the floor and loosening the strings on her bodice so that the fabric of her over dress slipped to the floor, leaving her in her corset and loose underskirt she turned to face the crew. "Alright then. Who will I be bunken' with tonight since the Captain's corders are no longer acceptable to me." She batted her eyelashes at the crew seductively.

Jack was seeing red, she had just offered herself to the crew. She was his and only his and she should know better than to offer herself to anyone else. His eyes landed on her scantily clad figure and he felt the stirring of desire grip him. His hand reached out on its own accord and when his voice came out it was a husky snarl. "You will be sleepen' in the Captain's corders. And the crew will not be touchen you' Are we understood?" Isabeau shuttered at the pure desire that was laced in Jack's voice. She didn't understand how he could run so hot one moment and then be cold the next. That night he had not touched her, but he had made certain that she knew that she was nothing more than a whore.

*End Flashback*

That was the last night they had talked. Since then they had been avoiding eachother like the plague. Isabeau didn't care if she ever talked to Jack again as long as she got her daughter back. They had been following the Queen Anne's Revenge for weeks now. The ship had yet to make port, and she was certain that Blackbeard knew he was being followed. She just prayed that the Queen Anne's Revenge would make port rather than sail into the storm, giving Jack the advantage to catch up, as well as keeping Lisette out of the dangerous ocean.

As Isabeau leaned over the rails, she thought for a moment she saw a ship beneath the waves. She must be mistaken, but for some reason she felt almost certain their was a ship following them, a ship that traveled under the water. It was in that instant that the Flying Dutchman decided to make its presence known, flying out of the alongside the Pearl. Isabeau heard Jack's angry murmur from behind her. "What can the bloody whelp want now?" "I could wan't to know why the hell your dumb enough to be following the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack, and I would bloody love it if you stopped calling me a whelp." Jack and Isabeau both turned to see the mystery man who had answered Jacks murmur. It was none other than William Turner, the captain of the Flying Dutchman himself.


	5. The Ties that Bind

The Ties that Bind

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. I only own Isabeau and Lisette. Sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't realize how long it had been since I had updated. As always please review. **

Isabeau's eyes widened as she took in the view that was William Turner. She did not expect the Captain of the Dutchman to be so young or quite so handsome. However, she also understood that life has a way of being ironic and so she quickly dismissed her shock and instead turned a furious gaze upon Jack. He better not let William talk him out of finding her daughter. She would kill him if he backed out of helping her, and then she would kill herself.

"I 'appen to be searching for something that is aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge Captain Whelp. And you would be bloody wise to help me get it back because it is of the utmost importance to me." Jack smirked at Will, his hand instinctively going to his sword. "Why would I help you steal something back from Blackbeard? If it is treasure your after Jack, then you best be searching for it somewhere safer. Not that I care if you live or die, but you know there is no treasure worth going up against the Queen Anne's Revenge." Will was questioning just how daft Jack was in his mind. He knew that Jack loved treasure but he also knew Jack would never risk his own life to get said treasure.

Neither Jack nor Will was paying any attention to Isabeau, but when she heard Will tell Jack that their was nothing worth going up the Queen Anne's Revenge she felt her temper flare and instinctively stepped forward to smack the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Will was shocked, to say the least, when Isabeau's hand whipped him across the face. He didn't know what he had said to upset the lady, but he knew that he needed to back pedal fast. Her eyes were blaring with hate and protective anger. "Nothing you say. So my daughter is not worth going up against Blackbeard. You ARE a bloody whelp." Isabeau snarled the words at Will before rounding on Jack. "You better not back out on me Jack. She is OUR daughter. I know you don't want either of us in your life and I will be more than happy to be dropped back off in Tortuga as soon as Lisette is safe in my arms. Until then I will haunt you every day of your life until you return her to me." Isabeau was furious that either of them would consider her daughters life as anything but precious and valuable. Little did Isabeau think about the fact that the entire crew had just heard that Jack had a daughter and that she was more than just a wench he took a fancy too.

Will's jaw dropped as recognition flashed in his eyes. He glanced down at Isabeau's left hand and then across to Jacks. Both bore a little ruby ring. Jack was married. But since when? As long as William had known Jack he was a womanizing prick who cared about no one but himself. This must be very recent, but why would Blackbeard make off with a newborn babe. Will felt his heartstrings tighten as he though about Elizabeth and his son. He would help Jack get his daughter back even if it took him the rest of eternity. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. If his son was ever taken prisoner he would kill the man who took him without a second thought.

"You 'ave a lot of explaining to do. The both of you 'ave a lot of explaining to do." Will said motioning towards Jacks private quarters. "Of course. Bloody had to go and tell the entire crew now didn't you. Shoot my reputation to hell why don't you." Jack was furious with Isabeau for giving away his secret but he knew that she was right to tell the whelp. They needed the Dutchman on their side if they were going to have any chance of taking down the Queen Anne's Revenge. "I'm sorry Jack, but he needed to know. We need him on our side. Lisette is just a little girl Jack. She isn't safe with the crew of that ship and you know it. She may be tougher than most, but she is still only ten." Isabeau practically whimpered her apology. She had too much on her mind to deal with another fight with Jack.

"Ten? Dear lord Jack how long have you been married? You have womanized every woman in the Caribbean and the entire time you had a wife and child at home waiting for you?" Will didn't think that Jack could sink any lower in his eyes, until this moment. "Don't you go and bloody judge me. You have no idea our past. She was a part of my life before I became a pirate. I couldn't just go home to her after I was a wanted man and for your info you bloody whelp I didn't know I had a daughter till very recent." Jack's eyes blazed in anger. How could Will judge him when he had practically chosen his destiny upon the Dutchman? The tension in the air could've been cut with a knife as they moved towards Jacks private quarters.

As they made their way into the room, Will grabbed Isabeau by the arm stilling her forward movement. "I promise to help you until we get your daughter back." The sincerity in his voice made Isabeau shiver. She had hardly ever heard someone talk to her like that. Not in ages at least. "Thank you William. I can't live without her." "I know what its like to be a parent. I have a son you know. And I haven't even gotten to see for more than a few minutes every blue moon." "I am so sorry William. That must be horrible." Isabeau couldn't imagine never being able to see Lisette. It would kill her if she didn't get her daughter back and if she wasn't able to see her every day. "Stop fawning over one another already. We have some plotten to do before we can get our daughter back." Jack interrupted hastily, jealously streaking through him as he saw how William was able to comfort Isabeau more than he had been able to.


End file.
